The Story Of Gabriëlla
by TheHiddenRose
Summary: Gabriëlla lost her best friends one year ago. Now she'll be at her old school again where she will meet the guys. Will she be able to forgive them, will they earn her trust again? And will it be like the good old times? Follow Gabe,Jacob,Embry nd Quil x
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone!  
This is my very first FanFic, so don't be mad at me when you don't like it...  
I'd like to get some feedback from you, if you like it... Improvements... (blahblah)  
And, this is a story about some of the Twilight characters, which I don't own :(_**

Gabriëlla is my own fictional character, I hope you'll like her! :)

* * *

**_THE STORY OF GABRIËLLA.  
_**

_**Introduction.**_

_It's weird how some people can change your life completely.  
Make your life a total, boring mess.  
That's what happened when they walked out of my life.  
It's been a year now, and I remember it, like it happened yesterday...  
_

* * *

We'll start with a flashback (It's in Italic's)

**CHAPTER ONE.**

*******

_I was overjoyed when my phone reveiled the identity of the caller: Embry. It's been three weeks since I'd heard something from the guys. "Hi Em! Finally, you still know me?" I asked him. "Yeah, you wanna meet at the cliffs? We've something to tell you." What's with the rush? He sounded sad to. "Sure, will Jake and Quil be there too?" "Uhu, so you can come?" Wow, what's with him?_

_"Yeah sure, when?" "Now?" His voice cracked. "'Kay, I'll be there." He closed the line. Weird, I have a feeling this won't be any good news. I started my car and drove to the cliffs where they asked me to come to. All three of them were standing up, staring at the sea. They were so different, so much taller. They cut their hair? "Hi guys!" I tried to sound happy, but when I saw their faces, my mood suddenly changed._

_"Gabe," Jake started. "What's wrong?" I frowned and walked closer. "There's something we need to tell you." He sounded hurt. Certainly, this wasn't good news. Quil continued. "We can't be you friends anymore." Ow, that hurts. "What?" I looked at Embry, who was staring at the ground. "It's much better for you if we stay away from you." Quil said. Embry wasn't looking up yet. He didn't wanted to look at me? I felt bad. They were the best, and only friends I've ever had. He looked up, his eyes staring in mine. Blank expression. It changed after a few seconds, I didn't knew why he looked at me like that. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, and then walked away without even looking at me again. Jake came closer and gave me a hug. I burried my face in his chest and started crying. I almost never cry... "Don't make this any worse Ella." He pushed me away, gave me a tiny smile and walked away with Quil, direction woods._

_How could they do this to me? Leaving me here, without a reasonable explanation. I felt like crap, standing here alone at the cliffs. This used to be our place to hang out and have fun. Now, it's only going to be a place of broken memories. I sat down on a rock, staring at the sea. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream... A very bad dream. I closed my eyes, smelling the salt water and hearing the sea gulls and let the tears run over my cheeks._

**_***_**

Thinking about them just made it worse. Someone cleared his troat.  
"Sorry dad," I said. I was helping my dad re-painting the livingroom.  
"Is something wrong honey?" He asked considered. He laid his paintbrush down and looked at me.  
He always knew how I felt. "I'm okay dad, it's nothing." I lied.  
"You can stop painting now, it needs to dry." He looked at the now creamcoloured walls. "  
" 'Kay." I put the brush down and went upstairs, to the bathroom. I trew off the filthy painting clothes and stepped into the shower.  
The hot water was more than welcome today, the anniversary of the day that they left me.

You must think it's stupid. A sixteen year old girl crying in the shower over a few guy-friends.  
Well, it's not. The guys were the only real friends I've ever had. And ever will have.  
You just can't replace them. After they told me the news, I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything, and moved to my aunt for almost a year.  
It's been two weeks since I'm back in Forks.

It's going to be hard to be at the same school again. I think they're still here.  
I couldn't ask my parents to move out of the reservation, they loved it here.  
The nature, the people, _their_ friends... It was just too much to ask them.  
I love my parents, so I have to face the pain. School was going to be the hardest thing.  
It was still summer and school would start in less than a week.

I just hope that they wouldn't have forgotten about me.

* * *

_Soo, did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it?  
Just let me know, I'm looking forward to reply to the reviews...  
If you wanna be the Beta reader for this story? Just let me know.  
I know I sometimes make spelling mistakes, don't kill me for that please...  
It's because I'm from Belgium, I'm fifteen and don't actually speak English at home so yeah...  
xx  
Me!_

**_PLEASE, Leave a review for me!_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_HI!  
wow, I got three reviews on the first chapter! * happy dance *  
This chapter is longer: 1,084 words :)_**

_**~And a huge thanks to: cindy92 for being my first reviewer EVER ! *applause for cindy*; heather2012 for the second review *applause*; BrokenAngel16KL for the third revies! *applause***_

~Also a big thank you to: Monkeybuddie48; Blew by wind12; BrokenAngelKL16 for adding me to their favorite stories list.  
_**  
~And thanks to BlackWolf18; Amjax; Kishasho123 for adding me for their Story Alert! You all get a cookie ;)  
**_

Enjoy...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

I washed my hair again, the scent of lime filled the booth.  
My hair was darkbrown, almost black and it came about a few inched lower than my shoulders.  
It was naturally straight.  
I fininshed my shower, dried myself off, wrapped a towel around me and walked to my closet.  
I pulled out one of my stay-at-home outfits: black sweatpants and my white Tee and sat down on my bed with a book in my hands.  
Reading was becoming my most important hobby these days. The library is now my second home.  
The departure of the boys changed my life completely: I never go to the places we've been together, like the cliffs, and I never want to make some new friends.

At my aunt's place, in Georgia I had to go to the school over there. It wasn't hell, but it also wasn't heaven.  
Something in between the two.  
Sure, I knew people... But I never allowed myself to become close friends with someone anymore. I couldn't risk another split.  
I knew I wasn't going to stay at Georgia, so I never tried to make friends. That made it easy.  
But when you don't make any friends, you immediately have your stamp: the book wurm, the geek, the nobody.  
I didn't really care.  
But here, back in Forks again I had to meet the people that I've left again.  
I didn't have that much friends besides Quil, Embry and Jacob, but still I knew some people.  
I looked forward to see Allison Taylor again. She was the daughter of my dad's best friend.  
She was a nice girl, the only girl friend I had. The book I was reading, belonged to Mrs Call, the mother of Embry.  
Mom said she would drop it off sometimes, but I told her I would do it myself.  
Just drop off the book, it can't be that hard? I shook my head, get rid of the tought.

The book was called 'Jump in the emptyness' **(it's a real Dutch book)**, it was written by a foreign author and translated in English.  
I must say that I could relate with the main character Cor.  
She also didn't really had any friends.  
I read about five chapter before mom called me for dinner.  
My feet dragged my downstaires where the smell of freshmade enchalada's lingered.  
"Hmm, mom. Smells good!" I got to the table and mom got me some food.  
It was as delicious as it smelled.  
"Honey, what were you doing upstairs?" My mom asked.  
"Ow, just reading that book from Mrs Call." I said while getting some more food.  
"Don't you think I should return that book dear, I know it's painful for you." she said caring.  
Why did she have to bring it up anyways?  
"No mom, it's okay. I have to face it someday, the sooner the better." I truly believed my own words. They were true.  
I had to see him and the others at school next week, so I better go prepaired.  
I didn't wanted to be the girl who sits in the toilet booth crying her eyes out.

Mom nodded, realized that talking about it would bring up a fight.  
After dinner, I helped mom cleaning up while dad watched some tv.  
I joined him later that evening in our new painted livingroom and fell asleep on the couch.  
"Ella dear, can you wake up for a sec'?" My dad asked.  
I lifted my head and my back was hurting, stupid couch.  
"Yeah?" I said tired.  
"You should better go to you room sweetie, or your back will be broken tomorrow." He said caring.  
"Okay, thanks for waking me up dad. See you tomorrow." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started making my way upstairs.  
I decided to go and tell my mother goodnight first. I knocked once and she told me to come in.  
She was already in her bed, reading one of her magazines.  
"I'm glad your dad woke you." She said while putting down her reading material.  
"Yeah, me too. Stupid couch." I laughed.  
I felt suddenly very tired.  
My feet shuffled to my mother and I also gave her a kiss.  
"Sleep tight baby." She said.

I stumbled into my room, in my bed where I pulled the covers over me.  
A nice cosy bed: to die for.  
As soon as possible, my eyes closed and I fluttered to sleep.

_I was walking in a wood, a sunny day._

_There was nobody but me, and a huge shadow against the ground.  
I streched my hand out, tried to reach it. But I couldn't .  
I was pulled away by something, I couldn't see by who or what.  
When I looked back at the shadow, it changed shape.  
The once huge and large shadow was now longer, and thinner.  
What was it? And why couldn't I see it clearly?  
I continued walking, but was stopped because I tripped over something.  
On the ground was laying a shredded piece of cotton. I picked it up, it smelled nice.  
It was a familiar scent, I've smelled it before.  
But it was in another lifetime, a happy lifetime.  
The lifetime where Gabri lla had friends.  
The lifetime with them._

_I looked around again, absorbing everyting in that wood. The colors, scents, sounds.  
Nothing that wasn't supposed to be in a forest.  
When I looked up, I saw the moon standing high at the sky.  
That late already?  
The forest scenery changed:  
Four shadows appeared from thin air._

_It changed again, into a room.  
My livingroom.  
I saw my parents sitting in front of a piece of paper.  
The words were repeated over and over:  
We have to tell her.  
We have to tell her..._

My eyes opened in response to the dream.  
_What was wrong with me?_ I had that dream over and over since last week, and still I didn't know what it meant. If their even was a meaning.  
_What would they have to tell me?  
Was it true_? And what or who were the four shadows?  
I needed to know.  
A part of me started to believe my dreams more and more, since I had the same dream for about a week now.  
I shook my head and looked at my clock.  
It was three am.  
Wow, that late?  
I laid my head back onto my pillow, and heard the sound of a wolf outside.  
Sleep was climbing over me again. And as usually, this time without any dreams.

* * *

_**TADAAH :)**_

_I always wanted to write a dream in one of my stories, so I did it in here.  
Yes, there is a little -big- secret that the parents of Gabriëlla are hiding...  
So, did you like this chapter?_

_Please let me know, so I can improve (or continue)  
**Review on this story please!  
**I will answer all your reviews (if possible)_

_**Ciao** _

_xxx,_

_**Me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there Dolls!

At first, I want to say that I'm awfully sorry about not updating...  
It just that I'm a bit stuck and I also bought a guitar... I need a lot of practising...

My bestie, ShadowPix had the most amazing stories, so you can read some good stuff on her page ^^

I hope you'll forgive me?

xxxxxxx

Former Miss Pink Pencil, now HiddenRose :)

x


End file.
